1. Technical Field
The present invention relates, in general, to a folding security window installed on a sliding window frame and, more particularly, to a folding security window capable of easily being locked and unlocked, which is constructed so that height-adjustable movable parts are inserted into upper and lower ends of vertical poles of the security window, and links connecting spaced vertical poles to each other are received in the vertical poles when the security window is folded, and the security window is easily connected to and disconnected from a general window, thus allowing the security window to be rapidly detached from the general window when a disaster or an emergency occurs or the security window is not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, many windows are mounted to outer walls of houses, apartments, shopping centers, and multi-use buildings, and function to replenish indoor air, in addition to providing a view and admitting light.
Among various types of windows, a sliding window is most widely used. The sliding window is designed such that a pair of panes is inserted into a rectangular frame, and a locking unit is mounted to opposing ends of the panes.
The window may be used as a passage for coupling the interior of a room to the exterior thereof. In the summer season, especially the hot season, the window is opened. However, in this case, a stranger may easily break into a house through the window, so theft and robbery are somewhat common.
Recently, because theft using windows is common, an additional security window is usually mounted to the window. A folding security window and a fixed net-type security window are widely used as the security window. The folding security window includes a plurality of vertical poles and links. The net-type security window is designed such that bent pipes are continuously connected to cross each other.
However, the conventional security windows are problematic in that they are directly mounted to the front of a window sill, thus marring the appearance of houses and cities. Further, the conventional security windows have a complex structure, so that it is difficult to ensure an outside view, and ventilating efficiency is low. Particularly, since the conventional security windows are directly mounted to a window sill, people cannot rapidly evacuate a room due to the fixed security window when they must escape through the window in the case of an emergency, such as a fire. Thereby, the conventional security windows may harm people.